The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time 1 of 3
by sukit-trebek
Summary: This is a cinematic version of The Ocarina of Time. This is the first part of three. I will continue this based on the reviews I get.
1. Chapter 1: Link's Awakening

**The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time**

* * *

Hello everyone, as you may have guessed this is a cinematic version of The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. There was a lot of time put into this. I think I've pretty much got the whole story down that I want to write. But if I write these storys i would like feedback. So please review this so I can correct mistakes and such (I am really bad at editing). Depending on the reviews I get I will write the next three storys making the infamous video game into a cinematic trilogy.

and no I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters bla bla bla...bla

* * *

Prologue

A long time ago, before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. There was Din the goddess of Power, Nayru the goddess of Wisdom, and Farore the Goddess of Courage.

Din with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land to create the Earth. Nayru poured her wisdom into the Earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the Golden Sacred Triforce. Since then the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's Providence. Every person living in the land of Hyrule lived according to the Legend which was left behind by the goddesses.

Chapter 1: Link's Awakening

In the vast deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the guardian spirit. He kept watch, and protected the children of the forest: the kokiri. The kokiri looked at the Great Deku Tree as a god, leader, and as a father. To help protect the kokiri the Great Deku Tree cast a spell that gave each child of the forest a guardian fairy. Every kokiri child had a fairy; except for one child. His name is Link.

Link stood in the rain, looking up at a strange symbol on the gate to the castle of Hyrule. The symbol was of three triangles arranged so that they formed a triangle. But Link could barely make out the symbol for it was dark and rainy. The only thing that supplied light was the torches on the gate. Link didn't know how to cross the moat that was between him and the wall. He needed for the wooden gate to lower so he could make his way across.

The gate finally started to lower. The chains clanked every inch it took while lowering the gate. When the wooden gate was settled on the ground Link looked into the entrance and saw a white horse rushing towards him.

He quickly moved out of the way. The horse rushed by him. There were two people riding it. One was an older woman wearing all kinds of jewelry and pendants, and the other person on the horse was a little girl. She was in jewelry also except he could see she had the same triangle design on her clothing as the one on the gate.

Link realized that girl was looking at him. She seemed frightened. Link watched until he they rode into the distance.

He turned around to see a giant man on a dark horse standing just outside the gate. The man was decorated in chains and jewelry. He also had heavy dark armor.

The man looked down at Link and his eyes started to glow. Link's vision started to get blurry and everything went white.

Link shot up from his bead in a cold sweat.

The same dream again.

He has had this same dream his whole life. The exact same thing would happen. He would be knocked unconscious by the man on the horse.

Link looked around his home, which was a hollowed out tree. The home was just one giant room. The tree it was carved into is about 20 feet in diameter.

Link looked out the lone window right above his bead. The sun was out and it was about mid day. It was a beautiful day in Kokiri Forest.

Link walked out onto his balcony from his front door, which was a good height from the ground. He walked to the edge and climbed down the ladder to the ground. He noticed all the other children were up and about.

The kokiri village was a small peaceful village. There were only about 20 or so people living there. Everyone knew each other. All the houses were made of stumps or dead Deku trees. Deku trees are the biggest trees in the forest. They have a very wide trunk, and could make a great home if the insides were hollowed out. This is exactly what the kokiri did for their shelters. The kokiri never had any visitors because the village was so deep in the forest.

Link started walking towards the Items Shop where he worked, when he was stopped by his good friend Soria.

"Good Morning Link," said Soria to Link.

"Good morning Soria," answered Link.

"Are you okay?" Soria asked Link as they started to walk.

"Yeah, I just had that dream again," Link told her.

"Oh, I'm sure it will go away someday," she assured him.

"That's what I hoped for all those years ago, when they started," said Link.

"Well maybe the festival tonight will help get your mind off of it," she said.

Link had forgotten about the annual Kokiri Festival that would take place that night. The kokiri celebrate the festival in honor of the Great Deku Tree; their guardian.

"I sure hope so. Well I have to get to work. See you later Soria," Said Link.

"Bye," she answered.

Link started to walk towards the stump decorated with red and yellow paint. He opened the front door to find a line of kokiri waiting in front of the purchase counter. Link walked as fast as he could to avoid any harsh remarks towards him for being late. Delm was waiting for Link in the back, with is arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"So you decided to show, huh," said Delm.

"Sorry I overslept," answered Link.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Do you know what I want though?" asked Delm.

"What..." said Link.

"I want that line of customers in my store GONE!!!" said Delm loudly.

"I'm on it," said Link.

Delm was the oldest of the Kokiri living in the village. He was about 50 years old but he still looked like a child. This was the same for all the kokiri.

Link walked to the front of the store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked the first person in line.

The last person had left and Link was closing up for the night. He could hear all the celebrating going on outside. He couldn't wait to go to the festival. He looked out the window while he was sweeping the shop and saw the children dancing and singing. Delm was even out there drinking his fair share of Deku beer.

Link had always felt different from the others in Kokiri forest. Maybe because he was the only person who didn't have a fairy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just felt as if he didn't belong here.

"Alright, all I have to do is dust off the shields and I'm home free," he said to himself.

He dusted the shields and then blew out all of the lights in the store. It was still bright. Link looked around for a candle he had forgotten about. He couldn't find one.

"Huh?" exclaimed Link, scratching his head.

He looked up to see a fairy floating above his head.  
"Aren't you supposed to be watching somebody?" said Link.

"Yes, I'm watching you," said the ball of light.

"Me? You are my fairy?" asked Link.

"Yes I am. My name is Navi. The Great Deku Tree asked me to watch over you," said the fairy.

A smile came to Link's face. "I finally have a fairy! YES!!!" screamed Link.

"The Great Deku Tree wanted me to tell you to bring a sword and a shield with you to the festival," Navi told Link.

Link looked at the fairy confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just a messenger," she exclaimed.

Link walked over to the cleanly dusted shields and strapped one on his back. The shield was made of wood and had the Kokiri's tribe symbol on it. He then went to the swords and picked out the best one he could find. The swords were not very long, but that is all the store had.

"Okay, now where do I go?" asked Link.

"Well, let's go celebrate," said Navi.

Link got a strange feeling while he was walking around at the festival. He was told to get his sword and shield for a reason. He kept looking around the crowd for anything suspicious.

Link looked towards the Great Deku tree, which was in the center of all the festivities. He walked towards the giant tree. A voice came in Link's head when he was a couple of feet away from it.

_Thank you for coming Link. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily ye have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage. I have been cursed. I need you to dispel the curse with your wisdom and courage. Art thou prepared? _

"Yes," answered Link.

With that Link heard something in the branches of the Deku Tree move. He looked up to see if he could see what it was. Everyone around him seemed to not hear it.

Link stared at something big in the tree. He couldn't make it out. All of a sudden he saw a giant red eye open and a giant spider jumped from the tree and landed in front of Link. The whole party stopped as everyone looked at the monster.

They all scattered in every direction finding somewhere to hide, everyone except Link. He just stared into the eye of the monster.

The monster didn't intimidate Link at all strangely, even though the monster was three times bigger than him. Link drew his sword and grasped his shield. He knew what he had to do.

The monster raised one of its legs and swung it at Link. Link raised his shield to block the blow but it did little to stop him from flying back ten feet. He could hear gasps and screams as the monster did this. He picked himself back up and got into a fighting stance again. The monster rose up on just its back two legs and came down striking Link with its front legs. Link was sent flying back until his back slammed into a house.

He heard screams from inside the house. Link stood up and looked around for the monster. He didn't see it anywhere. He heard a snap behind him; he turned around and saw the monster raised up again ready to strike. Link rolled under the monster and ended up behind it. He raised his sword and struck the monster's back legs.

The monster let out a scream and turned around and rammed Link with all it had. Link really felt the blow and was once again sent flying back. He landed hard but he had to get up, he didn't want to fail The Great Deku Tree. He stood up to see the monster's eye was going crazy with anger after Link sliced its hind legs off.

Link suddenly felt a burn on the back of his hand. He looked down to see three glowing triangles appear on the back of his hand. His attention drew away from his hand when he saw the monster start running towards him.

Link suddenly felt like he wasn't himself. He felt like he had no control over his body. He started to charge at the beast. The beast stopped in its tracks as it saw this. Link started to scream as he got closer to the beast. Many heads popped out of houses to see what was going on.

The beast seemed frightened. Link got close to the monster and lunged at it. He struck the eye of the monster with his sword. The beast screamed and started swinging wildly in the air. Link took this opportunity to cut the beast's underbelly. He raised his sword above is head and ran underneath the monster cutting the beast's belly open. The giant spider collapsed as Link finished the blow.

Link suddenly realized what he did. He couldn't figure out how he did it. He turned around to see the monster lying dead in the middle of the village. Many of the Kokiri people came out of their houses looking at Link strangely.

"Link," said Navi.

Link continued to stare.  
"LINK!"

Link snapped out of his trance and looked at Navi.

"We should head back to the Great Deku Tree," said Navi.

Link agreed and started back towards the Deku Tree. He wanted to get everyone's gaze off of him. He arrived to see all the banners from the festival on the ground. The voice of the Deku Tree was in Link's head again.

_Well done Link. I know you were worthy of carrying out my wishes. But you are too late. A wicked man of the desert named Ganondorf cast this dreadful curse upon me. Employing his vile, sorcerous energies, the evil one is searching for the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. For it is there that one will find the Divine Relic, the Triforce, that contains the essence of the gods. Whoever holds the Triforce will have their wishes come true. _

_Thou must never allow the Ganondorf to lay his hands upon the sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man to enter the Sacred Realm of Legend._

_Link, go now to Hyrule castle. There ye will surely meet the princess of destiny. Present this stone to the princess. I have foreseen she will understand everything. _

_The future depends upon thee Link. Thou art courageous._

His voice got weaker.

_Good...bye...Link._

After those words Link saw a leaf fall from the Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree had been killed by Ganondorf's spell.

Link and Navi were speechless. They watched the leaf as his landed softly on the ground. They turned around to see the entire village staring at the tree as more leaves started to fall.

Link started walking towards the crowd so he could leave the village. The crowd split in two making a path for Link and Navi. Link walked through the crowd trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He could feel their eyes on him the whole time.

He was relieved to get through the crowd. He continued walking towards the rope bridge. It was the only way out of Kokiri Forest. Nobody in the village had ever gone past the bridge.

Link stood next to the bridge and looked across to the dark trees on the other side of it. He thought to himself that this may be his last time in Kokiri Forest. He turned around to take a gander at the village before he started his journey to Hyrule Castle.

"What's wrong, Link," asked Navi.

"I am going to miss this place," he answered.

"Don't worry, you can come back here after our journey," said Navi.

"I know. I just have this feeling I'll never come back here again," Link told her.

"I'm sure you will. But think about all the great things we will see on our journey," Navi told Link.

A smile came to Link's face.

"You're right, it's just a feeling," he said.

Link made his way across the bridge. He heard a voice from behind him.

"LINK," the voice yelled.

Link knew who it was. It was Saria

"Link wait," he heard again.

He turned to see Saria coming across the bridge. But she stopped halfway across the bridge. That was the furthest the Kokiri were supposed to go.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I always knew you would leave the forest someday," Saria told Link.

"I had that feeling, too," said Link.

"We are all going to miss you," she told Link.

"Don't you mean you will," Link asked?

"What do you mean," Saria asked.

"You were my only friend. Nobody else cared about me except you," he answered.

"It's just because we can tell you are different," she told him.

"It's because I never had a fairy isn't it," asked Link.

"That and..." Saria started.

There was a pause.

"That and what?"

"Nothing," Saria told him.

"I will tell you when you get back," from your journey.

Link smiled at her.

"Okay, Saria," he said to her.

"I want to give you something, Link," Saria said.

Link walked back across the bridge to meet her. Saria gave Link a satchel. Link pulled an ocarina out of it.

"I wanted you to have it," she told him.

"Are you sure," he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just play it and you will think of me," she told him.

"I know how much this means to you," he told her.

They both looked at each other for a second. Link then put his arms around her and hugged her. They both said their goodbyes.

Link started walking towards the dark woods. He looked back at Saria right before he entered the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Link and Navi reached the end of the forest and walked out of the tree line.

"Wow," said Link in amazement.

Link had never seen an open field before. He ran to the top of the hill in front of them. He looked around as far as he could see. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Hey Navi, are those mountains up there," asked Link excitedly as he pointed to the distance.

"Yes they are," she answered.

"What are those," he asked next.

"Those are giant stones or boulders if you will," she answered.

Link ran up to one of the giant rocks and started rubbing it.

"It's so hard, and cold," he exclaimed.

He backed way from it and kept looking around. He was really excited. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Hyrule castle is to the north so we must go up the mountains," Navi said to Link.

"I can't wait," said Link in an excited voice.

Link and Navi have been traveling for three days when they finally reach the foot of the mountain.

"This think is huge," said Link in aw.

"It will be rough to climb," Navi told him.

"For me it will be," said Link, "you can fly."

"Don't worry I won't rub it in too badly," Navi answered sarcastically.

Link looked off to the side.

"Is that a path," he asked Navi?

Navi looked to where Link was pointing.  
"That's weird," Navi said, "A path means someone lives around here."

Link walked over to the path. He saw it went all the way to the top of the mountain. It zigzagged its way up to the top of the mountain.

Link started up the path. About an hour into the climb he looked down and saw how high up he was.

"Don't look down," Navi told him.

"I already did," said Link as he stared down.

"Look at me Link," Navi ordered.

"We are so high up," Link said to himself.

Link started to lean over the cliff. Navi darted to Link and pushed him away from the edge.

Link fell over. He shook his head and looked at Navi.

"Don't look down," Navi said strictly.

"Yeah," Link responded.

They continued their way up the mountain.

Link and Navi were walking for five hours when they finally reached the top of the mountain. The sun was setting and it was started to get cold. Link looked around while he was at the top. He had never seen anything like this. He could see all of Hyrule from up here.

"If you look to the north you can make out Hyrule Castle," said Navi to Link.

Link stared off into the distance but could not see anything. Something spotted his eye on the ledge of the cliff though: a telescope. He ran over to it and looked through it.

He easily spotted Hyrule castle through the scope.

"I see it," Link shouted.

Link saw the symbol above the gate of the castle. It was the symbol that appeared on his hand when he was fighting the monster. The gate looked familiar also.

Link stopped looking through the telescope when he realized where he had seen that gate before.

He had seen that gate in his reoccurring nightmare. He thought about the young girl being ridden off into the distance and the evil man at the gate.

"What's wrong," asked Navi.

"Nothing," Link said as he looked back into the telescope.

He looked to the right of the castle and saw a small town on the ledge of the mountains to the castle's right. Navi said that village was called Kakariko Village. Many humans live there.

Link then looked to the west and saw more mountains and then a desert as far as the eye could see. There was something gloomy about the west. It seemed dark and full of evil to Link.

"The desert; isn't that where Ganondorf is from," asked Link.

"Yes," Navi answered quickly.

There was a loud rumbling noise. The ground started to shake.

"What's going on," yelled Link.

"I think we are on a volcano," said Navi.

"What is a valcano," asked Link.

"It's a place you don't want to be when it goes off," said Navi in a panic.

"What do we do," asked Link?

"Get against the wall," Navi ordered Link.

Link ran and put his back against the wall of the mountain. Even the wall was shaking. Navi was flying all around trying to find a way off the mountain.

"I think we are stuck," Navi yelled.

Link saw the boulder next to him slide to the side and a monster came out and grabbed him and dragged him inside the hole he came out of.

"LINK," screamed Navi in horror.

Navi darted in the side of the mountain before the boulder rolled back and covered up the hole.

Link tried to get the huge hand to leg go of him but the hand was too strong. Everything was pitch black and he didn't know where he was going. He saw Navi slip in right before the boulder got back in place. Before Navi could reach Link, he was thrown into a small room with a torch in the wall as the only light. He got a clear view of the creature. It was humongous. It had rough brown skin, a plumb torso and strong arms. Its beady eyes stared at Link. Link thought it was a funny looking creature.

He didn't feel threatened by it once he saw it in the light. He saw another creature that looked just like it come into the room with a huge rock above its head. Link suddenly felt afraid.

"LINK," he heard Navi yell.

He saw Navi avoiding swats of the other creatures, who must have thought she was a bug.

The creature carrying the rock got next to Link and dropped the rock in front of him and walked backwards and stared at him with the other monster.

They were just staring at him. He could hear the other monsters swatting at Navi in the background.

Link stood up and looked at the rock. Both creatures leaned towards Link a little in an excited way. Link was confused. He touched the rock to see what the monsters did. They leaned in a little more and continued to look at Link. One of them let out a grunting noise.

"Do you want me to...eat this?" asked Link.

The monsters tilted their heads as if they didn't understand.

"Eat," asked link as he touched the rock and then touched his mouth. The monsters started clapping and jumping up and down. They slowed down and stared at Link again.

Link thought for a second.

"I can't eat this," he said to them.

They tilted their heads in synchronization again.

He thought these monsters didn't want to hurt him. They were sharing their hospitality with him. They must eat the rocks.

He looked behind the two monsters and saw a light coming from a hallway he didn't see in the darkness. There was another monster but this one looked different. He had markings all over his body and was significantly bigger than the others.

He walked over towards Link. The two monsters moved to the side for this one. The big one planted his torch in the ground and looked at Link. Link couldn't believe how funny this creature looked. He chuckled a little bit.

"What you laugh at?" asked the monster.

Link was a little shocked.

"You can understand me," asked Link.

"Yes," the monster answered quickly and loudly.

"Where am I," asked Link?

"Goron City," the monster replied.

"I am Link," he told the goron.

"Darunia," the goron said as he punched his chest.

"Can you tell them to leave my fairy alone," asked Link as he pointed towards the gorons swiping at Navi.

Darunia looked towards them and grunted. They stopped swinging at Navi and walked into the hallway Darunia came from.

"Come," Darunia ordered Link.

He wobbled back into the hallway. Link followed him. He looked back and saw the two gorons following him and they still had that stare.

Link got into the main room and was in amazement. The center of goron city was full of gorons walking around and grunting with each other. There were many layers of the city. It looked like the gorons had hollowed out the mountain and made walkways against the walls spiraling from top to bottom. There was rope and wood strung around to make walkways across the center of each layer. Link realized he was at the very top.

He saw Darunia waiting on him a couple of yards away. Link followed him to a room where Darunia told him he could spend a few days in. The room was pretty big compared to Link's old room. There were torches in all four corners of the room. There was a bed, a rocking chair, and a rug. The room was surprisingly comfortable to Link.

Navi entered the room.

"This is nice," she said to Link.

"How long do we have to stay here," asked Link.

"It's not really safe to go outside until about this time tomorrow. There could still be loose rocks and such," Navi answered.

"Terrific, I want to learn about these gorons here. They really interest me," Link said.

"Well, you have an entire day to do that," Navi said.

Link laid down in the bed.

"But right now I could really use some rest," he told Navi.

"Good idea," Navi told him.

Navi put the torches out and went to sleep by the rocking chair.

Link saw the girl on the back of the horse throw something at Link. The object went over his head and landed in the moat around Hyrule Castle. When Link turned around Ganondorf was there looking at him. Ganondorf smiled at Link.

"I see you," he said to Link.

Ganondorf raised his hand and a blinding light appeared in his palm.

"The Sacred Realm is mine," he said.

Ganondorf then swung his hand at Link with the blinding light in it and Links saw nothing but brightness.

Link shot up from his bead in a cold sweat. He looked around the room lit only buy Navi.

"He talked," Link said to himself quietly.

"He never said anything before," Link added.

Link thought about those words. Could Ganondorf be communicating through his dreams?

He decided to get up and walk around. He couldn't sleep anyways. Link walked out into the silent center of Goron City. Every footstep he took echoed across the cavern.

He heard drums coming from the lowest level. He looked down to see one room with light protruding from it. Link made his way to that room and went inside.

Link saw Darunia playing a drum set. The drums had different note to them. Link had never seen anything like that before.

Darunia stared at Link.

"What are you doing," Link asked.

"Me try to make song," Darunia responded.

Link thought for a moment.

"I know a few songs," he told Darunia.

Darunia looked excited.

"Play one for me," he asked Link.

Link pulled out Saria's ocarina and played the song that she had always played. The song brought back a lot of memories. He wished Saria could have been here with him on this journey.

When Link finished the song on the ocarina he saw Darunia was staring at him.

Darunia started playing something like the song Link played.

"Do you want me to teach you this song," Link asked.

"Yes, it a good song," Darunia responded.

Both of them spent the rest of the night trading songs and talking.

Link woke up in the room he was given by the gorons. He looked around to see Navi still sleeping. Link realized it must be around noon. He could hear the gorons grunting and walking around in the center of Goron City.

Navi woke up.

"Wow that was a good sleep," she said.

"We have to leave unfortunately," Link told her.

"Really? Weren't you the one wanting to learn more about the gorons," asked Navi.

"I learned a lot last night from Darunia. I couldn't sleep so I gave him a visit. He is a really good goron," Link told Navi.

"Was it that dream again," Navi asked.

Link explained that this dream was different. Ganondorf actually spoke in this one.

"We'll ask Princess Zelda when we get to the castle," Navi told Link.

The two made their way out of Goron City. Standing outside the entrance was Darunia, waiting for them.

"Link," Darunia stated.

Link and Navi stopped and looked at him.

"Good luck on journey to castle. You always welcome in Goron City," Darunia said.

"Thank you Darunia. Your hospitality was more than welcome," Link responded.

"I name song after you, Link," Darunia added.

"The one I taught you last night?"

"Yes. It be played every day from now on," Darunia told Link.

"I'm glad to hear that," Link told Darunia.

Darunia then walked up to Link and gave him a huge (and painful) hug. He put Link down and bid a final farewell.

Link and Navi started their journey once again.

"I liked it there," Link said to Navi.

"Me, too," Navi said, "They are very kind."

Link started to list all of the things he learned about the gorons. They have never left the mountain; much like the Kokiri never left their forest. They were also good blacksmiths. They had forged a lot of humungous swords.

The two were in a deep conversation when a strong wind came from the west. Link lost his balance and fell over the edge of the mountain.

"LINK," Navi yelled.

She saw Link holding on to the cliff's edge by one hand. There was quite a fall for Link if he couldn't hold on.

The wind kept blowing. Link tried to pull himself up onto the ledge but the wind was too strong. Navi had trouble staying in one spot. Link felt his grip start to slip.

"NAVI," Link shouted.

He then lost all grip on the ledge and started falling towards the earth.

Link could only look up as he fell. Everything was flying by him so fast. All he could do was scream. He knew the ground was coming up soon so he braced himself and hoped for the best.

Link felt impact. But not the kind he expected. His hearing went muffled, his eyes blurred and he couldn't move. Everything just kept getting darker. He realized he had landed in a river. He kept sinking and sinking. There was nothing he could do.

He finally hit the bottom of the river. Link could barely see anything. The current kept him moving with his feet dragging across the sand at the bottom of the river. He realized he was moving very fast. He just didn't know where the river was taking him.

Link needed air. He planted his feet the best he could and pushed up towards the surface as hard as he could. His head was feeling like it was about to be crushed. His lungs couldn't make it much more. A sharp pain was growing in Link's chest. Link finally got to the surface and started gasping for air. He then closed his eyes and passed out. His body still flowing where ever the river would take him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess

Chapter 3: The Princess

Zelda stood next to her window looking out at Hyrule field. She is waiting for someone or something to save her and her kingdom from the evil brewing in the west. The strong wind hit Hyrule Castle and caused damages and death. She knew it was Ganondorf who had sent this evil spell throughout Hyrule.

"Princess Zelda," a voice came from behind her.

"Yes, Impa," Zelda said not moving an inch.

"There are minor damages to the castle. The death toll is at 27. We escaped the worst of it," Impa told her, "The wind must have been directed more towards the south."

"Near the mountains?"

"Yes, I don't think we were the target of his attack," Impa told Zelda.

"Impa I need you to do me a favor," Zelda asked as she turned around.

"Anything Princess," Impa replied.

"I want you to go to the mountains to the south. I want to know if the Legend is about to unfold," Zelda said to Impa.

"Look for a child of the woods, then," confirmed Impa.

"Yes, but make haste," Zelda said.

"Yes, your Majesty," Impa said as she turned to leave.

Zelda turned around to the window again and saw a dark cloud forming over the desert. She knew the time was near.


	4. Chapter 4: Zora's Domain

Chapter 4: Zora's Domain

Link woke up in a strange place. He was in a small room made of rock. It was another cavern. He could hear echoes from around the corner of the room he was in. Something was wrong.

He noticed he was inside a shell of some kind. It was a transparent fiery red color and it formed a dome around him. He reached his hand out to touch the shell.

"OWW," Link yelled holding his hand.

His hand was burning hot. Link saw that his hand was red. The ground he was sitting on felt cold so he pressed his hand against it. It helped a little bit. Link squinted his eyes and grinded his teeth. He had never felt so much pain before. Link looked towards the doorway of the room he was in to see a figure walking towards him.

The eyes of the creature reflected off the light the shell around Link projected. As it got closer Link saw a half man; half fish...thing walk to him. It stopped and stared at Link through the red dome.

"Who are you," the fish man asked.

"My name is Link, I come from the forest," he answered it.

"What is your business here," the fish man asked next.

"I don't know where 'here' is," Link said looking into the fish man's dark eyes.

The fish man continued to stare at Link.

"Okay all I remember is being dragged by the river somewhere. I ended up here I guess," Link said to it.

"Why did you have those," the fish man asked Link as he pointed towards Link's sword and shield.

"They are for protection. I'm on a journey to Hyrule Castle," Link said to the creature.

With that the fish man turned around and left Link alone in the room again.

This was surely a strange race to Link. They were blue and white in the skin. There were fins between their arms and torsos. They looked like their bodies were meant for life under water. They seemed like the complete opposite of the gorons. They were civilized and could speak the language of Hyrule. They seemed a lot smarter, too.

Another one of the fish men came in with the one that questioned Link.

"Where do you come from child," the other fish man asked.

"I'm from Kokiri forest," Link answered.

"I've never heard of this forest before," the fish man said.

"It's south of the mountains," Link told him, "I mean no harm."

"You have traveled across the mountains," the fish man asked?

"Yes, I fell from the mountains into a river and I passed out, and somehow I ended up here," Link told them.

Both fish men looked at each other, and then walked away again. They came back with a rod of some kind. The one with the rod walked up to Link and touched the shell with the end of the rod and the shell disappeared. They both grabbed Link by his arms and dragged him out into the main cavern. Link thought the cavern was absolutely beautiful, but that was the last thing on his mind.

He was dragged up some stairs. At the top of the stairs he could see two torches burning. When the two fish men brought Link to the top of the stairs Link saw a humungous fish man sitting directly across from him on a ledge. He had gold and jewels on his body. He also wore a royal red cape. Link guessed he was the king.

The two fish men made Link stand on a platform in the middle of the room.

"Who is this intruder," the giant fish asked.

"My name is Link."

"What is your business in Zora's Domain," the fish asked next.

"I've already told these guys, I ended up here on accident. If you let me go I'll leave quietly," Link said to the fish.

"We can't do that. Prove to me you are not a spy," the fish man asked.

He looked around the room to see some fish men soldiers standing around with spears and full armor on. Link felt a little scared.

Link told the giant fish man his story.

The giant fish man summoned one of his soldiers towards him. They talked in each other's ear for a while. The soldier walked away back to his position.

"Link, I have come to the conclusion you are not a spy," the giant fish said.

"Thank you, king..."

"The name is King Zora. I am king of the Zora's and this is my city; Zora's Domain."

"I don't mean to be rude," Link said to King Zora, "but I need to get to Hyrule Castle."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there child. Us Zora's cannot leave the Domain, it is forbidden," King Zora said.

"I don't know where I am. I just need someone who can guide me back to Hyrule field," Link told him.

"I will guide him," came a voice from behind Link.

Link turned to see a young girl zora.

"Princess Ruto," the king said, "of all people; you cannot leave this cave."

"I think that decision is up to Lord Jabu Jabu, not you," the girl said.

The kind was speechless.

"F-f-f fine, if Jabu Jabu says you can go, then you can go," the king said.

"Who is Lord Jabu Jabu," asked Link.

Everyone in the room looked at Link.

"He is our prophet and Master of the Zoras," the king told Link.

Link looked at a giant fish the zoras called Jabu Jabu. He saw all the zoras bow to the fish and pray to it when they entered the private lake the fish lived in. They called this lake Zora's Fountain.

The fish was about the size of a house. It didn't make any motion at all except for a few twitches.

"This is your prophet," asked Link to Princess Ruto in disbelief.

"Yes, Lord Jabu Jabu has been around much longer than we have," the princess answered.

"How are you going to ask for permission to leave," Link asked her.  
"Like this," the princess said.

The princess walked up to the fish and looked it right in the eyes. She started humming a melody. The whole crowd watching with Link bowed their heads when Ruto started to sing. Princess Ruto put her hand on the fish's giant lips and said something silently. He fish then chomped twice. The whole crowd started to murmur and talk.

"What happened," Link asked a Zora standing next to him.

"Lord Jabu Jabu has agreed to let Princess Ruto guide you home," the Zora answered.

Link thought the fish was taking chomps at the Princess like it wanted to eat her. But he wasn't going to question the Zora's ways so he kept quiet.

The crowd moved back into the King's chamber.

"Alright, everyone settle down," the King said.

The room got quieter slowly and the king began to speak.

"Lord Jabu Jabu has given my daughter permission to go outside of Zora's Domain," the king announced, "Lord Jabu Jabu must be obeyed."

The crowd started talking yet again.

"My daughter is indeed brave ladies and gentlemen. This will be the first time a Zora has been to Hyrule Field since our ancestors came here," the king announced, "and I support her one hundred percent."

"Thank you, father," the princess said to King Zora.

The princess then walked up to Link and asked when he wanted to go.

"I need to be going right now," Link told her.

"Okay just grab your things and we can go," she said to Link.

Link and Princess Ruto were walking down to the river from Zora's Domain.

"That really took some guts to pull off back there," Link said to Princess Ruto.

"Yeah, I like this kind of stuff. I really wanted to see the outside world," she answered.

"I know what you mean," Link said.

"You do," Ruto responded.

"I am also the first of my kind to leave where I came from. Life out here is a lot different than in the forest," he told her.

"Looks like we have something in common," Ruto said to Link.

Link told her all about the Gorons and everything he had been through so far.

"Wow," she said, "That sounds like you are in for a ride, huh."

"Yes," he said.

"Do you miss her," she asked Link.

"Who?"

"The girl who gave you that ocarina, I saw she carved her name in the back of it," Princess Ruto told Link.

"Saria; yes I do miss her," Link said as he lowered his head.

Both of them finally made it too the river.

"Okay are you ready," Princess Ruto asked Link.

"Ready for what," Link asked.

"Just hold on to my shoulders and take a deep breath," she told him.

Link obeyed. It looked like she was giving him a piggy back ride.

"Here we go," she yelled before she jumped in the water.

Link was shocked. He didn't want to go back in the water. He closed his eyes and realized Princess Ruto was swimming against the current. She was really moving, too.

She started to swim close to the surface of the water so Link could stick his head out and look around. Link looked around. It was turning into dusk. He noticed the trees were flying by very fast. He couldn't believe how fast she was going; against the current, too!

Link finally saw the mountains he fell off of. Waiting by a tree was Navi! She had waited for him this entire time. Princess Ruto swam up to Navi and jumped ashore next to the fairy that was in shock.

"LINK," Navi yelled!!!

"NAVI," Link yelled.

"I've been waiting for you right here," Navi told him, "I thought you were dead. If you were alive I knew you would come back here."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed Navi," Link told her.

"Who is she," Navi asked indicating Princess Ruto.

"She is Princess Ruto, princess of the Zoras," Link answered.

"Hello," Ruto said to Navi.

"It seems like I missed a lot," Navi said.

"I'll tell you all about it on the road," Link said.

"I'm glad I could help you Link," Ruto said.

"Thanks for everything princess," Link said to her.

"I hope we meet again," Ruto said to Link.

"I hope so, too. Hopefully not as a prisoner next time," Link said.

"Okay, I've missed a lot apparently. A PRISONER? How did that happen?" Navi asked.

"It's a very long story," Link answered.

Princess Ruto walked up to Link and held out her hand with something in it.

"What is this," Link said looking at her hand.

"I want you to have it," Ruto said.

She opened her hand and showed Link a beautiful blue crystal.

"Wow," said Navi in aw.

Link was speechless.

"I am only supposed to give this out to the one I love," the princess said to Link.

Link just looked at her.  
"T-thanks," Link said in disbelief.

"Please come back and visit us after all this is done," she asked Link.

"Yeah, sure," Link answered.

"I better get back before my father gets worried," she said.

She waved goodbye and jumped in the river.

Link and Navi were silent for the next thirty minutes while they walked towards their destination.


	5. Chapter 5: Lon Lon Ranch

Chapter 5: Lon Lon Ranch

It was starting to get dark and Link and Navi were in the middle of nowhere. Neither of them knew how creepy the night was in Hyrule field. It started to get cold as the sun set over the horizon.

Link started up a fire in the field. He started to cook some of the birds he had shot with his bow and arrow.

"A giant fish," Navi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a giant fish," Link said, "and they were all praying to it. The thing tried to eat the princess and they thought it said 'yes'."

They both started laughing.

There was silence after that. In the distance there was a melody and then a wolf crying.

Both of them looked to the direction the wolf's crying came from. A wind started to pick up. Link scooted closer to the fire.

"It suddenly got creepy out here," said Navi.

"Yeah. It's just like any other night we have spent in the field," Link said to Navi to give fake assurances. Neither of them had felt what they were currently feeling before on the field.

A noise came from behind Link. Link took his sword out and stood up. He turned around and saw nothing. He gulped loudly.

"I think we should get moving somewhere," Navi said in Link's ear.

"Good idea," he responded.

He started walking north. The only light he had was from the moon. He walked about 50 steps when he heard the noise again. He looked around and saw nothing. He started walking foreword again. He turned around to see a skull staring at him right in his face.

Link let out a scream and walked backwards a few steps. There was a walking skeleton in front of him. There was a red light in his eye sockets. He also carried a sword and shield.

Link turned to run only to see another one right behind him. This one started to growl. Link raised his sword and shield. He saw the ground next to him start to tear and another creature came out of the ground. Link backed away from the monsters that slowly walked towards him.

"What do I do Navi," asked Link.

"I don't know," she answered.

Link kept walking backwards and staring down the monsters.

One monster started to jump at Link, but an arrow pierced through his skull. The monster's eyes went blank and it fell to the ground.

Link heard hoof steps coming from the direction the arrow came from. There was a man riding a horse coming towards them.

The monsters charged at the man. The man looked like a knight. Skeletons jumped and knocked the man off his horse. The man rolled to the side and drew his sword. His sword was much bigger than the one Link had. The man also had a shield with the Triforce symbol on it. This must be a Knight of Hyrule.

"Run north," the man said.

Link and Navi didn't hesitate. They ran straight up the hill to the north.

The man blocked a sword with his shield and countered with his sword killing one of the monsters.

"Go to Lon Lon Ranch," he ordered as he continued fighting.

They reached the top of the hill and saw a horse stable about half a mile away.

Link and Navi ran for the ranch. The man was running right behind them telling them to go. Three more monsters appeared between the three of them and the ranch. The knight went into a full sprint and dived on top of the one in the middle.

Link and Navi ran right by the quarrel. They could hear swords clanking and shields banging. They arrived at the gate of the ranch where a man wearing overalls was waiting for them.

"Come on. Get inside," he told them.

They both rushed through the gate and turned around waiting for the knight.

He finally came through the gate. He took out a deku nut and threw it at the base of the gate. A flash of light came from the nut.

"They won't be bothering us anymore," he said to the man in overalls.

"Good work, Sir Ravin," said the man in the overalls.

"Children should know better than to go traveling alone. Especially at night on these grounds," Sir Ravin said to Link.

"What were those things," asked Link.

"They were soldiers for Ganondorf," Sir Ravin said, "They patrol the field at night."

"Soldiers?"

"You're not from around here are you," asked Sir Ravin after a slight pause.

"No. I'm from the Kokiri Forest," Link answered.

"Kokiri; your not supposed to leave the forest," he said to Link.

"I was told to by the Great Deku Tree," Link said to him.

"I see. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Princess Zelda," Link told him.

Sir Ravin and the man in overalls looked at each other.

Sir Ravin pulled the man in overalls to the side and talked to him. Link could see Sir Ravin talking very intensely to the man in overalls. They talked for a few minutes and Sir Ravin left the ranch.

"Where is he going," asked Link.

"He is going to the castle," the man in overalls answered.

"Wait, that is where we are going," Link told the man.

"It's far too dangerous out there for you two," the man said, "It would be better if you spent the night."

Link thought about it and decided to stay.

"Very good, young sir," the man said, "The name is Talon by the way."

The man held out his muscular hand with a smile on his face. Link shook his hand and walked towards the house with Talon.

"Have you eaten anything yet," Talon asked Link.

"No," Link answered.

"Does your fairy eat anything," Talon asked.

"No, she doesn't eat food," Link answered.

"Well there is plenty if your fairy changes it's mind," Talon said with a chuckle.

Link let out a little laugh. He knew Talon was only trying to cheer them both up. Talon got to the door and opened it for Link and Navi. Inside there was an older man, who was much skinnier than Talon and a small pretty girl around Link's age.

"That lovely young lady over there is my daughter Malon. And that handsome devil on the other side of the table is my brother Ingo. We all run the Lon Lon Ranch," said Talon.

Link gave a shy hello and seated himself next to Ingo. The man's huge mustache intimidated Link. Ingo was a tall lanky man who looked like he didn't get enough sleep. Malon on the other hand was a pretty little red headed girl.

"Where are you from, young Link," Tango asked Link as he sat down at the table.

"I'm from the Kokiri forest," Link answered.

"Stop asking the boy questions," said Ingo, "Can't you see he is trying to eat."

"I'm just trying to make a conversation Ingo. It's not often we get guests," Talon calmly said to Ingo.

"We never get guests because you are too busy scaring them all away," Ingo said.

Link thought that Ingo was a real jerk.

"I do all the work around here," Ingo complained, "and what do you do? You drive around delivering milk all day. Sitting on your rump is what you do."

"Ingo I will not get into another argument with you," said Talon, "If you don't like it here then nobody is telling you to stay."

Ingo muttered something under his breath but Link couldn't make out what it was. There was an awkward silence at the table.

"Anyways, where did you say you were from Link," Talon asked.

"Kokiri forest," Link answered.

"Where is that," Malon said as she stared at her food while she was playing with it.

"It's on the other side of the mountains," Link told her. She continued to look down at her food.

"Oh," was all she had to say.

"Do you have horses in Kokiri forest," Talon asked Link.

"No, the village is small enough that we don't need any horses," Link said.

"I see," Talon said as he dug into his mashed potatoes.

"Maybe I should move in with you Link," Ingo said not lifting his gaze from his plate, "A place with no horses sounds like paradise."

"Umm," Link didn't know what to say. He didn't like this Ingo character too much.

"I don't understand why you don't like it here. I brought you in after mom died and all you do is complain. I gave you a home, hot food, and a job," argued Talon.

Malon got up from the dinner table as the two men argued. She walked outside.

Link interrupted the argument for a second and asked where he would be staying.

"Oh, sorry lad, you will be staying in the room just up those stairs," Talon said pointing towards stairs leading up to the second floor of the house.

Link said thank you but he doubt they heard him because they immediately started arguing after that.

Link and Navi just decided to head up to the room. They went into the room which was pretty much the attic of the house. The rafters were showing and the support beams to the house were right in the middle of the attic, but Link found it comforting somehow. There was a small window right beside the bed that looked out at the horses. Link stood by the window a few minutes watching them.

He could hear the two men still arguing downstairs.

He then saw Malon walk out to the horses. There was a brown baby horse with a white mane trotting up to her. Malon held her hand out to reveal food of some kind. The horse started eating out of her hand. The girl then looked at the window Link was standing in.

Link jumped a little. He didn't want her to know he was staring at her. He acted like he was looking out at the field, but he didn't fool anyone. He looked down at her and saw she was still looking at him.

She waved at him and gave a smile. Link waved back. She looked at her horse again and started stroking its head. Link walked away from the window to lie down in the bed.

"I see that you can't keep your eyes off of Malon," Navi said to Link as he pulled the covers over himself.

"I was watching the horses," Link said back.

"Sure," Navi said to him, "Good night, Link."

"Good night, Navi."

Link couldn't sleep that night. He just stared up at the rafters. The moon's light was coming through his window lighting the entire attic.

He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep. He certainly didn't want another dream like he had at Goron City, although that was a few nights ago. That dream had haunted him every night.

Link heard a bird sing outside.

_Birds never come out at night. What is going on?_

Link got out of his bed and looked out the window. He realized there was no bird. He saw Malon still down with the horses, and she was singing to the horse she was petting earlier. Link made his way down the stairs and saw Ingo sleeping sprawled out on the table where they ate dinner.

He made his way to the horses and Malon.

Link was standing a few feet away from Malon listening to her sing. She had her back turned to him, he wasn't sure if she knew he was there. The song was a slow sad song; it also seemed to calm all the horses.

Link took out his ocarina and started playing it to the tune of her voice. She kept singing along with the ocarina. The horses raised their heads and looked at Link as he played the song.

They both finished the song on at the same time coincidentally. Malon still didn't look at Link. She just bowed her head and looked at the ground.

"My mother sang that song to me when I was an infant," she said.

Link was silent.

"I play it around the horses and they seem so calm," she added.

Link was still silent.

"I like to think she is watching me when I sing to the horses. She loved them so much. She got sick one day and daddy took her to Hyrule Castle. I never saw her again," she said.

Link didn't know if he was supposed to say anything.

"My daddy needed help around the stables, so he hired his brother, Ingo, to help," she said.

"Do they argue like that a lot," Link asked.

Malon was silent.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

Malon started petting the horse in front of her.

"Yes, daddy never argued like that when momma was around," she said.

Link walked up to the horse she was petting and touched its mane.

"Her name is Epona," Malon said.

The horse turned its head to look at Link.

"She is about a year old now," Malon told Link.

"She seems to like me," Link said as the horse nudged its nose against Link.

"Epona usually doesn't like new people," Malon told him.

Link started rubbing Epona's head. He looked up to his room and saw a small ball of light in the window. Navi was watching both of them. The light moved away from the window and out of sight.

"Link," Malon asked.

"Yes, Malon," Link answered.

"Would you like to sing again," she asked him.

Link pulled out his ocarina.

"Of course," he said.

They spent the rest of the night with the horses and singing that song.


	6. Chapter 6: Sir Ravin

Chapter 6: Sir Ravin

Sir Ravin was riding his horse as fast as he could to Hyrule Castle. The monsters that he had saved Link and Navi from were scouts of Ganondorf's army. He feared an army may be making its way towards Hyrule's Gates.

He approached the gates and the guards saluted him as he rode by. He was riding his horse towards the town center. There was a huge crowd in the center of town, along with assortments of shops and services.

"Make way," he yelled as he got closer.

The crowd split in two making a path for Sir Ravin. He continued past the town center and made his way towards Hyrule Castle.

He made it to the entrance of the castle and got off his horse. He made it to the door of the castle where he was met by Impa, Princess Zelda's personal body guard.

"I need to speak with the princess," he said to her.

"What is wrong Sir Ravin," she asked him.

"I ran across some scouts of Ganondorf's army in Hyrule field," he told her.

"Are you sure they were scouts," Impa asked him.

"I'm sure of it. I know the difference between simple soldiers and scouts," Sir Ravin said.

Impa agreed Zelda should hear about this so she gave Ravin permission to see her. Sir Ravin rushed up all the stairs and ran down the hallways until he reached Princess Zelda's room. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and then he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from behind the dual doors.

Sir Ravin opened a door and walked in. He saw Zelda looking out the window at Hyrule Field.

"Your majesty," Sir Ravin said as he bowed.

"What is it Sir Ravin," Zelda asked.

He told her the news of the scouts.

Zelda turned away from the window towards Sir Ravin. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really think there is an army coming here," she asked.

Sir Ravin paused for a second and answered positively.

"How many," she asked.

"I don't know. But we have to expect the worst," he told her.

"Very well, I need you to go to Kakariko Village and tell all of our soldiers there to come help defend the castle," Zelda said to him.

"Yes ma'am," Ravin told her.

He walked out of the room as fast as he could. Zelda turned towards the window and looked out at Hyrule field again. She saw a milk carriage coming up on the castle. It looked like Talon, but next to him was a young boy in green clothes with a fairy above his head. She knew that boy was the boy from the dreams she kept having.


	7. Chapter 7: Hyrule Castle

Chapter 7: Hyrule Castle

Link couldn't keep his eyes off the symbol above the gate when they arrived in the town center. Talon had offered Link a ride into Hyrule's gates.

Talon knew there was something going on with Link and his daughter Malon when he noticed they couldn't stop talking to each other right before him and Link had to leave. He was fine with it because he thought Link was a good kid.

"Here you go, young Link," Talon said as he brought his carriage full of cow's milk to a halt outside of a shop.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Talon," Link said.

"I would take you further but no civilians are allowed past those two guards over there," Talon told link as he pointed at two guards standing next to a road leading to the castle.

"That is okay, you have helped enough already," Link said to him.

"Well, after you are done with your business here why don't you come back and visit me and Malon," he asked Link.

"That sounds nice," Link said back to him, "but until then, I have business to attend to."

"Goodbye, Link," said Talon.

"Goodbye, Talon," Link said back to him.

"You, too, Navi," Talon added.

"We will miss you," Navi said.

With that they made their way towards the two guards. They walked directly up to the two guards and said hello. They didn't move though.

They tried to walk past them but they put their hands on the handle of their swords when Link was starting to walk past them.

"We need to see the princess," Link said to one of the guards.

They still didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do," Navi said to herself.

"Are you Link," came a female voice from behind them.

Link turned around to see a lady with short white hair wearing light armor standing there looking at them.

"You know who I am," he asked her.

"Yes, I am Impa. I am Princess Zelda's personal body guard," she said.

"We need to see the Princess," Link told her.

"I know, just follow me. I'll take you to her."

They both followed Impa up the road. The guards let her pass with no complications. On the walk up to the castle Link and Navi explained their mission to Impa.

They arrived at two big doors. Impa told Link and Navi this is where Zelda is.

Link opened the door and walked inside. He saw a young girl standing next to a window looking out it. It was the girl from Link's dreams.

Link and Navi exchanged glances. They didn't know if to say anything or not. There was a long silence.

"These past couple of weeks I've been having dreams of a dark cloud creeping over Hyrule," the princess said.

Link stayed quiet.

"Then came a light from the forest and lit up the land of Hyrule. I believe you are that light, Link," Zelda said.

She turned to face him.

"Is the dark cloud Ganondorf," Link asked.

"I believe so," Zelda answered.

"Why is he doing all of this," Link asked, "He killed the guardian for my forest. Why would he do something so cruel?"

"Ganondorf used to be a knight for Hyrule. The very best we have ever had actually. He was a glorious leader and a fierce fighter. He had only one flaw: his desire for power," Zelda told Link.

"So he is after the Triforce to get more power," Link asked?

"That is one of the reasons. His greed is what made him who he is today. He wasn't like the rest of the soldiers. He started to use dangerous weapons like sorcery and witchcraft to defeat his foes. He believes the Triforce can give him all the power he desires. He is after the Triforce so he can destroy what he believes betrayed him," Zelda said.

"Who betrayed him," Link asked.

"He believes my father did," Zelda said, "so he killed him and my mother."

Link didn't say anything.

"He wants my father's people and land to pay for his betrayal. He thought if he killed my parents that would leave me to rule Hyrule, making it weak," Zelda said.

"What did your father do to betray him?"

"One night Ganondorf was patrolling Hyrule field. He saw a woman and a man with a baby. They were going for an afternoon ride in a carriage. He ended up killing both the parents and the child. His idea was to show how unmerciful he was by killing innocent people. My father banished him from the knight hood and from Hyrule for this horrible act. The only place that Hyrule is not a part of is the desert. He has lived there ever since, slowly getting more power and meddling in sorcery."

"So now he is ready to attack Hyrule," Link said.

"Yes, he believes he has enough strength to successfully capture Hyrule Castle," Zelda said.

"What can we do," Link asked.

"All we have to do is keep him away from the Sacred Realm. The entrance to the Sacred Realm is in the Temple of Time in the town center. That is where you must go Link," Zelda said to him.

"What are we waiting for, lets go to the Temple of Time," Link said.

"That would be pointless," Zelda said.

"Why," asked Link.

"The legend says there will be a sign to tell us when to go there," Zelda answered.

"What do you want me to do until then," Link asked her.

"The best place for you to go is Kakariko Village. It is not far from the gates. Go there and wait for some kind of sign. Ganondorf's army could be here soon. We can't risk putting you in harms way, Link. You are the key to it all."

"I understand, I will go there immediately," Link told her.

Link walked out the door. Before he could close it he heard Zelda say "Good Luck."

"You be careful, too, Princess."

He closed the door and started walking back down to the town center.


	8. Chapter 8: Ganondorf's Army

Chapter 8: Ganondorf's Army

Sir Ravin had gathered about 400 soldiers to go with him and wait at the top of the hill for Gandondorf's army to show itself. They were just on top of the hill to the south of Lon Lon Ranch. They could see for about a mile and a half. There was no sign of any army.

Sir Ravin started to second guess if those skeleton soldiers were scouts. He may have been seeing things. The sun was starting to set to west and the field was starting to get darker.

Sir Ravin had been the top knight for Hyrule for 20 years; he had been through many courageous battles for Hyrule. He fought along side Ganondorf when he was still with Hyrule's army. He witnessed first hand the murder of the family Ganondorf was infamous for. Nobody knew who the family was, and they certainly couldn't tell after Ganondorf was done with them. Sir Ravin was the one who told the king about Ganondorf's actions. He knew the evil man from the desert would try to take his revenge on him.

"Sir, look to the south-west," came a voice from Sir Ravin's soldiers.

Ravin looked there and saw the army. Ravin was in shock when he realized how big the army was. The soldiers coming up the hill was only a part of the army. He then saw the horizon was lined with soldiers. The sun was just starting to set, turning the sky orange.

Sir Ravin turned to one of his runner.

"I need you to go to the castle and prepare for a battle," Ravin said to him.

"Yes, sir," the runner told him.

"We will hold them off as long as we can," Ravin said to the runner.

"May the goddesses be with you and your men," the runner said as he turned to ride back to the castle.

Ravin turned back to face the army which was about a mile away. It was too late to do anything. The army knew him and his men were there.

"We will split into four groups of one hundred," he said to his men, "This will help slow down the army."

Sir Ravin knew if he had just one group the whole army would wipe them out in a single wave, and the only part of the army would fight. If he spread his army out, he could stop the entire front line of Ganondorf's army from advancing at least for a little while.

He told each group to spread out across the field. Each group was side by side facing the army. Sir Ravin then called the archers to the front. The archers obeyed and stepped out in front of the cavalry.

"Load arrows," Sir Ravin yelled looking towards the army which was advancing faster than he anticipated.

The archers fitted their bows with arrows and pulled their strings back. They then raised thier bows at a 45 degree angle.

"Hold right there men," Sir Ravin yelled.

He could now see the soldiers clearly. He saw a different assortment of enemies. There were stalfos knights, which were the skeleton soldiers he had saved Link and Navi from. He then saw a few lizalfos, which were giant lizards with swords and shields. They stretched for miles in each direction it seemed.

He then looked towards the back to see his worst fear. There were several Iron Knuckles in the back. They were heavy armored foes wielding either axes or spiked balls on a chain. They stood about nine feet tall and were very strong. He knew they would be a problem.

Along with the iron knuckles were the moblins. They were strong fierce monsters that carried shields and spears. They stood about 11 feet tall and were as strong as they were dumb. When these monsters charge with a spear, anything short of a thick wall won't stop it.

Sir Ravin turned to his men and looked them all in the eyes. They looked back at him. He could see they were afraid of the army. He couldn't blame them. The monsters were very intimidating.

"Do not fear these beasts," Ravin shouted, "They should fear us. We are knights of Hyrule. We will not be beaten easily. This is where heroes rise and legends fall."

The men stood tall as they heard Sir Ravin's words. The grunts, snorts and roars of the beasts could now be heard by Sir Ravin's men.

The archers released thier arrows. The first couple of monsters were caught by the arrows. The archers then reloaded thier bows. Pointed them high and released.

"Let's show these beasts who we are," Sir Ravin said as he drew his sword and gripped his shield.

The third wave of arrows was fired as Ravin yelled for everyone to charge. The monsters were getting very close and he still could not see an end to the army on the horizon. None the less he kicked his horse's side and ran towards the enemy with his men behind him.

Sir Ravin saw the first wave of stalfos was the first monsters he would hit. He looked around and saw the other three groups were following his lead. He took a deep breath as he leaped into the heart of the stalfos knights.

His horse was immediately killed, sending him flying forewords and landed hard on the ground. He looked behind him and saw the stalfos were doing the same thing to the horses behind him. His men were all off their horses. He got up and started swinging away at the beasts. The beasts' heads were flying as Sir Ravin and his men started to fight with the stalfos.

Sir Ravin saw a helipad not to far away. He fired an arrow and it hit the helipad. It then rose up just as a part of the army was going by it. The blades at the bottom of it started rotating, lifting it off the ground. It was demolishing the monsters around it. Sir Ravin let out a little bit of a smile, and then went back to fighting.

The stalfos were getting easier to kill it seemed. But Ravin knew better than to think they were all Ganondorf was going to send. He knew of the stronger monsters behind these.

He heard clanking coming from the deepest part of the crowd. He raised his head to see the iron knuckles making it's way towards him. The monster was covered from head to toe in armor. It resembled a machine, not a beast. The iron knuckles raised its axe over his head and swung down at Ravin. He swiftly dove to the side as the heavy axe hit the ground. He then swung his sword at the creature's neck but his sword just bounced off the armor. The iron knuckle's free hand hit Sir Ravin in the helmet sending him flying back a few feet. Ravin landed hard and started to roll a little bit. He knew this monster was going to be close to impossible to defeat. He did have one advantage. The iron knuckles wasn't a fast creature.

Through all the fighting around him, Sir Ravin saw the iron knuckles looking at him on the ground slowly making it's way towards him. He gripped his sword and ran at it.

He was about to swing until he saw the beast swing the axe to it's side and start a side swipe with it. Sir Ravin ducked just in time. He could feel the wind off of the weapon through his armor. He then tried to tackle the monster because it left its mid section wide open to take that swing. Ravin just bounced off the armor and landed on his back a little dazed. He saw the axe come swinging down towards his head as he looked to the sky.

He rolled to the side and felt the ground vibrate from the blow of the axe. He heard the sound of the lizalfos coming. He saw the green lizards running past him to his men as he was still on the ground. He gripped his sword and swung at one of their feet. He stood up after he chopped their feet off and stabbed it through the chest.

He heard the iron knuckles swing it's axe again. Sir Ravin dove foreward to avoid the blow. He looked back to see the creature standing there ready for its next attack.

Sir Ravin took this chance to look around and saw that he didn't have many men left.

"FALL BACK," he yelled. He heard it echoed through out the battle.

The iron knuckles walked towards Sir Ravin again. This time Ravin used his head and ran away from it. There was no use dieing over one monster. He ran out of the battle and saw he had a few men left. There was only about 11 or 12 left of the 400 he had. They were all on foot also.

In the distance he saw Lon Lon Ranch. He didn't want to bring this battle to Talon's door step but he didn't have a choice.

"TO LON LON RANCH," he yelled to his men. He saw one get hit by an arrow as he yelled it.

Many arrows landed around him he just hoped he could make it to the ranch before an arrow pierced him. He heard some of the men scream he knew they had been hit.

He finally made it to the gate of Lon Lon Ranch with two other soldiers. All three of them made it through. The two other soldiers closed the gates and locked them. Sir Ravin went to get barrels, wood, anything that would block the gate. He saw the two soldiers holding the gate shut as the lizalfos started ramming the gate. The gate wouldn't last long; the bars were only an inch thick.

"Get out of here sir," one of the soldiers yelled, "You must help defend the castle."

Just then a spear struck between two of the bars and stuck into the soldier who collapsed, leaving the other soldier to hold the gates off by himself.

Sir Ravin saw Talon in his house. He ran up to a window of the house and asked for a way out.

"I made a ramp just in case something like this happened," he said as he opened the window, "You should make it over the wall with it. Just get a good horse to jump it with."

Ravin put his hand on Talon's shoulder and thanked him. He saw Talon was holding Malon close. He told them to hide in their house and stay out of site of the monsters. They both nodded at each other.

Ravin took off to find a good horse. He spotted a healthy looking black one immediately. He heard a scream come from the front gate as he saw the other soldier get gored with a spear through the fence.

He hopped on the horse and rode towards the ramp Talon was talking about. He looked towards the gate to see the monsters had broken in. He kicked the horse's sides and the horse sprinted towards the ramp made of some planks of wood and a few boxes.

A few arrows whizzed by his head as the horse ran up the ramp and jumped over the brick wall that surrounded Lon Lon Ranch. He was finally in the open field.

He looked back and saw the army still trying to catch him, but they were no match for his horse. He had to hurry back to Hyrule Castle.


	9. Chapter 9: Kakariko village

Chapter 9: Kakariko Village

Link walked into Kakariko Village and saw a humungous windmill in the back of the town. There were many houses scattered around the village. There was a tree in what looked like the center of town where everyone met after supper. There were many people talking and laughing, there were children playing, and chickens and dogs making clucking and barking.

"It looks very nice here," Navi said to Link.

"Yeah, it's a nice country village," Link said.

"This is where I grew up," said Impa who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"How do you do that," Navi asked in a surprised tone.

"I know this place very well. I know all the shortcuts and hideouts," she explained.

Link and Navi now understood how she got around.

"Come on. I'll show you where I lived," Impa said.

They followed Impa to a house in the corner of the village. She opened the door and held her hand out as to invite Link and Navi into the house.

Her old house was a small but homey kind of place Link thought to himself. He didn't see anybody living in the house.

"Does anybody live here now," Link asked.

"No, it has been vacant for a while. But you two are more than welcome to use it while you wait," she said.

"Thank you, Impa," Link said.

She nodded and headed back into the middle of the village, probably to say hello to everyone.

"She must have come a long way," Navi said, "to come from a small time village like this to being the princess' body guard."

"Yeah," Link responded, "She seems nice."

Link saw a window and walked up to it to see what kind of view it had. The sky looked beautiful. It turned an orange color because of the sun setting. It made the town look peaceful.

"Do you know what we are waiting for, Link," Navi asked.

"I don't. She just told us that we will know when to go," Link answered.

"Well I don't mean to ruin your fun, but I am going to go to sleep," Navi said.

"Okay," Link said.

"You need to sleep," Navi said, "You haven't slept in a while. Maybe you finally can here."

Link paused for a second.

"This place kind of reminds me of Kokiri Village," he said.

"How," Navi asked.

"Everything here just seems so simple. It is peaceful, there is nothing evil about this place," Link explained still looking out the window.

"I take it that you like it here," Navi asked.

"Yes, this is a very uncomplicated place, just like where I came from," he added.

Link saw Impa talking to some people in the center of the town.

"I feel safe here," Link said.

"Well let's call this place your home away from home," Navi said.

"Okay," Link said as he looked to Navi, "Kakariko Village is my home away from home."

"Good, now let's sleep on it," Navi said.

Link looked at the sunset again and yawned. He then walked towards the only bed in the house and laid down in it. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle on Hyrule Field

Chapter 10: The Battle of Hyrule

Link woke up to hear people yelling outside. It was completely dark outside. He got out of his bed and walked out the front door of his house and saw many people running in the same direction. He kept hearing the word "battle" from everyone. Navi hovered above Link's shoulder.

"What is going on," Navi asked.

"I don't know," Link answered.

Link saw Impa running towards them. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the doorway Link and Navi were standing in.

"Come on you two," she said.

Link grabbed his sword and shield and followed Impa towards the front end of the village. She didn't head for the entrance to Kakariko Village though. She ran up to some stairs which was where everybody was going.

"Impa, what is going on," Link asked.

"Just come on," she said to him.

She began climbing the stairs with Link close behind her. There were many people talking at the top from what Link could hear. Link's little legs could barely keep up with Impa. The stairs zigzagged all the way to the top of a ledge.

Link got up there and saw all the people of Kakariko standing around looking the other way. Impa pushed her way through the crowd with Link following behind her. Link all of a sudden saw a rail. He realized they were all on a cliff looking out onto Hyrule field. Link grabbed onto the rail and saw how high up they were. They were almost as high up as the mountains surrounding the village. There was a huge drop to the ground.

Link looked out to Hyrule field. He saw the castle and the gates to the right, and to the left he saw a huge army. The moon was the only light. The torches on the outside of the wall helped light the field as well.

"Impa what is going on," Link asked her.

"That is Ganondorf's army. They have come to attack Hyrule," she said to him.

Link was astonished as he slowly looked over the army.

"There is so many of them," he said.

"Many of the people of Kakariko Village have come up to this ledge to see all the battles the castle has been through," Impa said, "It has a great view of the battle field. I'm afraid we have never faced anybody this big before though."

"So this is where the people go to watch the battles Hyrule castle gets into," Link confirmed.

"Yes, it is," Impa answered, "Look over there. They are taking the bridge out leading to this village."

Link saw a few Kakariko villagers destroy the only bridge that lead across the river to keep the monsters from getting over here.

"Does the army know we are up here watching them," Link asked Impa.

"They probably do," she said, "but they have come to take the castle not our village. There is no need to do that. We don't have any weapons, gold, or anything that will help them out."

Link heard the crowd stop talking as loud. He looked to see the gate across the moat rise up and close so the army couldn't get in. He then saw many soldiers run across the top of the thick wall surrounding the castle. They stopped, took out thier bows and arrows and aimed them at the army. They stayed like that.

Link then saw a man in armor walk behind all the archers looking out into the field. It was Sir Ravin.

Sir Ravin looked up to the left towards Kakariko Village and saw all the villagers gathered in the usual spot to view the battles.

"They are in for a show," he said to his second in command, Sir Trud. He was a good soldier. He had stood by Sir Ravin through many battles.

"Yes they are. It's the outcome of the show that worries me," he said.

"Regardless of the outcome," Sir Ravin said to Sir Trud, "it was a pleasure serving with you."

"Same to you brother," he responded.

"I'll leave you in charge of the east wing of the gate wall," Sir Ravin said, "I will take the west side."

"Very well," Sir Trud said. He then started walking to the east side of the gate.

Sir Ravin turned back to the army. They were making a lot of noise. There was roaring, snarling, and growling.

"These are just a bunch of animals, not soldiers," he said to himself.

He spotted something in the middle of the army making its way towards the front. It was a man on a horse in dark armor, Ganondorf.

He stopped when he got to the front of his army. Sir Ravin felt Ganondorf's eyes upon him. He stared back at him. The entire field got quiet. Ganondorf got off his horse and pulled out a sword. Sir Ravin forgot how big Ganondorf was. He was a very strong man physically, an outstanding fighter, and now he knows a few things in magic and sorcery. Ganondorf had a light green skin and bright red hair. He was a scary looking man.

Sir Ravin ordered his archers to fire. The arrows flew like a thick fog killing the first couple of monsters in the army. Ganondorf continued to stare at Ravin. Ravin ordered his archers to fire at Ganondorf. Every archer obeyed and shot an arrow at him.

The arrows all came in on Ganondorf. Nobody could see what was happening. The arrows cleared and Ganondorf was still standing. He had a shield around himself. He then snapped his fingers and the shield was gone.

"Damn his sorcery," Sir Ravin shouted.

Ganondorf still stared at Ravin as her pointed his finger at the wooden gate to that was raised. A light appeared at the end of his finger. It gradually got bigger until it shot away from Ganondorf and went clean through the gate. The gate was completely destroyed. The monsters then charged by Ganondorf towards the gate. Ganondorf still stared at Sir Ravin, then a smirk came on his face, as the monsters ran passed him.

"Don't let them get inside," Sir Ravin yelled.

The archers lowered thier arrows and fired on the charging beasts. Sir Ravin ordered his soldiers to go to the gate. He ran down with them.

He got to the court yard and saw Sir Trud.

"How many men do we have," he asked Sir Ravin.

"About 20, 000," Sir Ravin responded.

"They have close to 300, 000 I counted," Sir Trud said.

"We have to fight no matter the numbers," he told him as he drew his sword.

The rest of the soldiers drew their weapons and waited on either side of the now destroyed gate. There was a hole in the rubble that the monsters would come through. They were waiting for anything to enter.

The soldiers all had their weapons ready to attack anything that came through. The rubble all of a sudden was flying towards the town center. The soldiers looked to see what had done that. There were two iron knuckles standing there with axes. The soldiers were terrified.

The monsters ran through the gate and started chopping away at the soldiers. They couldn't do much against the giant axes the iron knuckles were swinging. The axes cut clean through thier armor. The lizalfos ran around the iron knuckles and started fighting the soldiers. It was a full on brawl inside the castle.

Sir Ravin knew this wouldn't go well if the gate was destroyed this early in the battle. He looked around and saw his soldiers getting stabbed by the lizalfos or being chopped in half by the iron knuckles. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "COME ON SOLDIERS, FOR HYRULE!"

The soldiers heard him and they found new strength. They started pushing back the wave of lizalfos. The iron knuckles swung their axes but missed all the soldiers. The soldiers kept hitting them with all they had. It didn't do anything but push them out of the gate and into the moat. They cleared everything out of the gates and began to scream at the monsters on the other side of the moat to intimidate them.

The archers on the top of the wall poured hot magma onto the iron knuckles while they were getting out of the moat. It had a big effect on them. Two of them took off thier armor because it was too hot. The archers took advantage and filled them up with arrows. The last one left was the one Sir Ravin had fought earlier, and he ran back into the crowd.

The Hyrule soldiers started to cheer. Ganondorf's forces were stunned to say the least. Ganondorf took out his sword and started walking towards the gate by himself. The soldiers looked on in horror.

He stopped right in front of the moat and just stared into the gate. He twitched his wrist and his sword lit up in electricity. He started to float across the moat. Some of the soldiers fled when they saw him coming. Sir Ravin stood his ground as Ganondorf grabbed him and threw him out into the field.

He hit the ground hard and rolled a few times before he got up. Ganondorf was coming back to him. Ravin got up and tried to charge him but Ganondorf used a telekinetic power and threw him over the moat and against the Hyrulian wall. Sir Ravin was crushed and he fell down to his knees. He had the wind knocked out of him. He took off his helmet to show his bloody teeth. He spit blood onto the grass in front of him. He then picked up his sword and shield and looked at Ganondorf who was on the other side of the moat. Ganondorf grinned as he used his powers once more. He picked up a boulder that was in the field and held it above his head. Sir Ravin gave him a hateful look.

He reached down and grabbed his helmet. He placed it on his head and raised his shield and sword. He was ready for anything.

Ganondorf smirked and then flipped his wrist. This sent the boulder screaming towards Sir Ravin's head.

Link looked on as the boulder hit Sir Ravin and then was lodged into the wall. The boulder had crushed Sir Ravin, killing him. All the people looking on could do was look at the boulder still lodged in the wall with Sir Ravin's body crushed on the other side. The entire crowd looking onward was silent.

Ganondorf looked at the boulder for a second and then started walking towards the gate again. He raised his sword when he got into the gate and with one swipe killed everybody in that part of the gate.

The soldiers on the wall stopped shooting their arrows in disbelief of what just happened to Sir Ravin. Everything stopped, except Ganondorf and his forces.

The beasts stormed the gates after Ganondorf made his way to the castle. Sir Trud commanded everyone to wake up. The soldiers started fighting again. But they never fought with the passion they had before. Many soldiers were killed.

Link felt something start to hurt. He looked on the back of his hand. The Triforce symbol that helped him defeat the giant spider for the Deku Tree was back. Link looked up to Impa, but she wasn't there. She probably went to get Princess Zelda before Ganondorf did.

"Navi, I think now is the time," Link said to Navi showing her his hand.

"Yes," she said, still in shock.


	11. Chapter 11: The Sacred Realm

Chapter 11: The Sacred Realm

Link and Navi made their way down the steps to Hyrule field. The Castle was not far away. They both ran up to the river.

"We can't cross this," Link said aloud in a panic.

"Try to jump it. It's the only way right now," Navi said.

Link backed up to get a running start. He ran as fast as he could and leaped with all his might to make it across the river. He felt his feet get wet but he grabbed onto enough grass to stop the river from dragging him downstream. He pulled himself up and out.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

Link and Navi started to run towards the gate. Most of the battle had moved inside the gates fortunately for them. Link and Navi ran right up to the gate with a few arrows whizzing by their heads. Link was about to crawl across on the broken drawbridge when he saw a horse jump clean across the moat from the castle's side.

He stumbled back and saw Impa riding the horse with Zelda on the back. Zelda looked scared. He saw her reach in her pocket and get something blue out of it. She then tossed the blue object too far and it landed in the bottom of the moat. As Link turned around to catch it he saw Ganondorf on his horse standing directly behind him. Even Ganondorf's horse looked evil.

"Which way did they go," he asked Link.

Link stood still to afraid to do anything.

Ganondorf laughed for a second.

"You are Link aren't you," Ganondorf said.

Link just stared in horror. This was just like his dream.

"Do I remind you of your nightmares," he asked, then started laughing.

Link drew his sword and gripped his shield.

"The legendary hero," he said to himself, "you don't know who you are dealing with."

Link continued to stare at him in hatred.

"Tell me where she went, I need her ocarina," he said to him.

Link continued to stare in hatred.

"Very well," he said as he raised his hand and a ball of light formed in his hand.

Ganondorf swung the ball at Link sending him flying backwards several feet. Ganondorf then rode off looking for the princess.

Link felt really dizzy. He crawled his way to the moat and saw the blue object at the bottom. It was an ocarina!? Link dived in and grabbed it. It took all the energy out of him to do that. He fell on the ground once he got the ocarina.

"Come on, Link," Navi said, "We have to get to the Temple of Time."

Link forced himself to stand up. He had never felt so weak in his life. He crawled across the wreckage of the gate still lying in the moat and onto the stone ground of the Hyrulian fortress. He knew where the Temple of Time was, it wasn't far from where they were.

Link struggled to keep himself upright. He made it to the steps of the temple and began crawling up them. There was a banging noise coming from the gate. Navi went around the corner to see what it was. There were two monstrous moblins coming through the gate.

"Oh, great just what we need," she said to herself.

She flew back to Link who was still struggling to do anything.

"Come on Link," she said to him, "there are two really big monsters coming our way."

Link looked back over his shoulder to see the two big monsters with shields and spears looking around. One of them saw Link and roared a vicious roar. The other one looked at Link also and let out another roar.

That gave Link enough motivation to get up. He stumbled like a drunk up to the steps of the temple, with the monsters in pursuit. Link finally made it into the temple.

"Link we have to hold off those monsters for a while," Navi shouted.

Link pushed against the stone door as hard as he could until he shut it. He felt like a noodle, and he still had to close the other door. He walked around to the other door and leaned against it with his eyes half closed. The door was not closing fast enough.

"LINK, PUSH," Navi yelled.

Link shook his head and started pushing. He used every ounce of strength he had to close it. He then reached for the lock and locked the door. Then he laid there leaning against the door. His eyes were red, he was sweating, and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Come on, you are almost there," Navi yelled.

Link looked down at the Temple. There was an altar couple feet away from him. There was also the Triforce symbol on the wall in front of the altar. He made himself stand up. He stumbled his way over to the altar.

The beasts had reached the door and started banging on it.

Link got out the stone the Deku Tree gave him and placed it on the altar. He then got out the ocarina Zelda gave him. He brought it to his lips. The ocarina was shaking in his hands he was so weak.

The door was being banged more.

Link saw an inscription written on the stone altar. It was a song. Link started playing the song on the ocarina of time.

The door was banging and they could hear the door frame start to splinter.

Link played a little bit of the song before he closed his eyes. He felt as if he knew the song. He played it perfectly without even looking at the inscription. He finished the song.

The door was hit again and the splintering sound got worse.

Link waited around for something to happen. Nothing did. He looked at Navi.

"Have faith, Link," she said.

The door was banged again the splintering sound made it sound like the door was about to collapse.

Link and Navi heard the wall with the Triforce symbol on it move. Link looked at it as the wall started to move up. The wall was really a door.

Link started walking towards the door and kneeled down in front of it in exhaustion.

The door finally gave in on the other end. The two moblins saw Link and Navi and let out another ferocious roar. Link saw them and immediately stood up and walked into the new room the door formed.

Inside the room was a sword jabbed into a stone. The moonlight was the only light showing through. Link walked up to the sword slowly and unbalanced.

"The Master Sword," Navi exclaimed!

Link stood up next to the sword and looked at it. It was a very nice sword. It was the one that he was supposed to wield according to the legend. There was a Triforce mark on the very start of the blade.

The monsters were at the altar now.

Link grabbed the sword's handle and removed it from the stone, and held it up towards the ceiling. Link felt a warm light beat down on him all of a sudden.

Sir Trud and the men that were left to fight looked up at the sky. There was a beam of light shining from the heavens into the Temple of Time. Even the beasts stopped fighting to look at it. Everything was at a standstill.

Ganondorf who had lost Zelda saw the light coming from the sky. He kicked his horse's sides and sprinted back to the castle wall.

Sir Trud called a retreat to his remaining men. While the beasts were too busy looking at the light the Hyrulian soldiers that were under the command of Sir Trud escaped and ran away to the north. The 300 men got away safely. The rest of the soldiers were dumbfounded by the light.

The two moblins could do nothing but stare as the beam of light came over Link. The light started to spark a little. Then two electrical currents shot out and killed the two monsters. The current kept going all the way outside. It struck through every beast and evil monster in the area. The moblins, lizalfos and stalfos were all killed.

Ganondorf arrived at the gates and saw the beam of electrical current killing all of his soldiers. The electricity came towards him. He held his hand out and stopped the electricity. He absorbed the energy the lightning gave him, and then he turned to the remaining soldiers of Hyrule and sent the power through them, killing them all.

Ganondorf stood alone in the field. He had won the battle, but he had lost his army. Hyrule Castle was all his though; Hyrule was as well.

Ganondorf arrived at the Temple of Time to find the doors broken in. There were two dead moblins lying in front of the altar. He saw the stone which held the Master Sword. He walked to where the Master Sword was and stood there. The moonlight hit him.

He was then surrounded by light. He felt weightless and he began to sleep. Hyrule's worst fear had come true. Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm, he would be granted the power of a god. He would reign supreme for seven years.

But there is still hope for Hyrule in the fairy boy from the forest...


	12. Part II Coming Soon

I really appreciate all the people who have left me emails, messages and reviews. I have not gotten one bad review :) so thanks again for the feedback and I'm glad to see I have so many fans. I'm glad my work is appreciated.

The wait wont be long I have already started on the second part to the series and so far I think it is turning out to be as good if not better than the first part! I know you won't be disappointed in the second title. It will be called The Legend of Zelda: The Return of a Hero. 

Keep an eye out for it soon.


End file.
